


I Don't Want To See You Bleed

by The_Optimist



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: I made a fuck load of tags earlier, M/M, about how you get spoilers, and a fuck load of other stuff, and that made me sad, because I made them for you tag readers out there, but it's gone now, but the internet died, so goodbye!, so they're gone now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Optimist/pseuds/The_Optimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song Don't Break the Mirror (Break My Heart Instead). Also inspired by a fanfiction of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To See You Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> https://soundcloud.com/allegrolondon/dont-break-the-mirror-break-my Link for the original song. It is great, and you should download it. (You don't need an account to download it.)
> 
> If you read this, say "Grimmons for life! (If no, go eat a fucking pineapple grenade.)" Or say you read it. Both are good.

**You’re awake so late at night,**   
**And I would ask you why,**   
**But I know who is going to shatter,**   
**And I know who is going to cry.**

_He’s up again._ Grif sighed as he listened to Simmons carefully make his way out of bed and across the room. He probably thought Grif was asleep (he almost always was anyway), and Grif was okay to continue to let him think that. Even if it was never true. Even if Grif hated knowing what was going to happen next.

**You break the glass, it sounds,**   
**Tumbling to the floor,**   
**I should probably do something,**   
**But what’s the harm of one day more,**   
**To just sit and listen.**

The sound of shattering glass filled the bathroom they shared, and Grif winced, pulling his cover over his head. _Just go to sleep. It’s fine, go to sleep Grif. Just one more night, I’ll deal with him tomorrow._

**Simmons, Simmons,**   
**While your fist has risen, you’ve fallen to the ground.**   
**Simmons, Simmons,**   
**All the scars you’ve hidden, have scattered all around.**   
**Simmons, Simmons,**   
**Your tears are made of crimson.**

He heard a thump, and Grif shot up. He sat in his bed, listening as Simmons began to cry quietly, presumably from the floor. The little he could see of Simmons’ arm was red.

**You destroy every ounce of you,**   
**Every bit that you despise,**   
**And you will break every bit of glass,**   
**That ever meets your eye,**   
**You are dust and you are fire,**   
**I am sky and I am rain,**   
**You descended from the stars,**   
**I witnessed every ounce of pain,**   
**Because I listened.**

He heard pained sobs as Simmons continued to smash the glass around him, and the reaming shards in the mirror frame. All Grif could do was listen, all he had ever done was listen. And he heard the pain, all of it.

 **Simmons, Simmons,**  
 **Oh, how you want to give in, but that is not allowed.**  
 **Simmons, Simmons,  
** **Sick of dusty linen, break your silver crown Simmons, Simmons The mirror, Your tears They glisten.**

 ** _Don’t._** _Please just don’t. No more, please stop._ Grif pulled his pillow around his ears to try and block out the noise, but he could still hear him. He could see mirror shards all over the floor and they glistened in the low light.

**You don’t need to punch the mirror anymore,**   
**Force the shards into your core,**   
**I’m sure it likes what it sees,**   
**Just like me.**   
**Most nights I can’t be bothered to give a fuck.**

_Stop!_ Grif got out of bed, slowly making his way towards the bathroom. _Why does he do it? I like the sight the mirror gets, so why doesn’t he? I swear though, I don’t care, I don’t care..._

**(I don’t care, I don’t care, I don’t care, I don’t care)  
Simmons, Simmons… I don’t know what’s different, but tonight, I’ve had enough. **

As he reached the door, he looked in on Simmons, who had his back to him. The floor was a mixture of glass and blood. _That’s it. No more._

**Simmons? Simmons. Don’t worry about the mess,**   
**It’s not important now.**   
**Simmons, Simmons.**   
**Please, look at me,**   
**Stop staring at the ground.**

Grif stepped into the bathroom, kneeling next to Simmons. He turned at the noise, staring with wide, teary eyes at Grif. Quickly, he turned his gaze to the ground, trying to clean up the glass, but cutting his fingers more. “Please, just leave it.” Simmons stopped moving, but kept his gaze on the ground. “Look at me."

**Simmons, Simmons,  
Promise that your armour is the only red I’ll see.**

Simmons looked up, cautiously, and Grif gently took his face in his hands so he wouldn’t look away. “Promise me your armour is the only red I’ll ever see on you again.”

**Simmons, Simmons,**   
**Promise this for you,**   
**Promise this for me.**

”Promise me this. Promise you this.” Simmons eyes continued to spill tears as he stared at Grif in shock.

**Simmons, Simmons!  
I need you, you idiot, now isn’t that enough? **

He shook his head minutely, trying to say something as he backed away out of Grif’s reach. “I need you, you idiot! Isn’t that enough for you to stop?” He began to cry himself, and Simmons continued to look at him in shock.

**Simmons! Simmons!  
I listened to you every night, and broke from all my love. **

”I couldn’t help but listen, I’ve listened every night. And I broke, broke from all my love.” He kept speaking, not fully aware of what he was saying, just wanting to stop the hurt. As he registered what he had said, he looked down at his hands, his vision growing fuzzy.

**Simmons, Simmons.**   
**Yeah, that’s what’s different.**   
**Isn’t that my luck?**

”My luck that this is the difference.” Simmons moved forward again, and Grif looked up at him. He sighed.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

**Simmons, Simmons.  
You’ll never punch a mirror again, ‘cause I have had enough. **

Opening his arms, Grif waited for Simmons to move closer. He accepted the hug, laying his head against the orange soldier’s chest. “Please don’t punch the mirror again. I’ve had enough of the pain.” He felt Simmons nod, a wet patch in his top growing.

**Simmons, Simmons.  
Please, just listen… **

”Simmons? Just… just this once, please listen to me. Just once.” Simmons lifted his face, to look up at Grif.  
“I always listen.”


End file.
